Truth or Dare Time!
by DesertRose4427
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Fionna invites Rose to Guyz Nite. Things start out boring but what about a friendly game of truth or dare to make things interesting. Warning: Contains some Yaoi and Yuri moments if you don't like or not into that then please don't read it. First real fanfic so give it a chance and please no flames. MarshallxGumball FionnaxOC


_**Truth or Dare Time!**_

Hi guys this is my first official fanfic and I hope you like it. Warning: I'm not that great of a writer but I do love to write, and there's a little bit too much anime references but hey, I love anime. Plus I LOVE fanfiction and there's a bunch of talented writers on this site and their writing just blows me away. Crap, I'm getting off topic, anyway once again this is my first **official** fanfic so please no flames if I mess up on something or could have made something better i would love it if you told me so I can become a better writer but please no "This shit is fucking awful" or "Your not fit to be a writer" or "WORST FANFIC EVER" etc. well now to get to the story. should I do a disclaimer or not...fuck it

**Disclaimer:** _I do **NOT** own adventure time or any of its characters, I also don't own "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke except Rose, she's my oc._

_Now the story begins, please review!_

**_Rose's P.O.V._**

I was so excited for "Guys Nite" with Fifi and the guys... until I actually got there. I mean seriously it's so freakin' boring here. Where the hell is the action!? I mean the only interesting thing that happened was when Marshy scared cake and she literally turned into a fuzzball. Everyone laughed while cake fumed but that only lasted a short while. Now everything is so bleak. Cake's still trying to tame her fur but failing horribly, Marshy was leaning on Gummy, and as for me I just flat out gave up and layed my head down on Fifi's lap facing her gut. I was about to break this silence before I pulled my hair out Marshall beat me to the punch.

" Why the hell is it so fuckin' boring here?" I could have said that.

"Watch your mouth." Me and Gumball said together, but my voice muffled by Fionna's belly.

"hey I'm just sayin'. Hows about we do something to spice things up a bit?" he said with his signature, cocky, fang-filled grin. I smirked to showing off my fangs too.

"O.K. hotshot hows about we play truth or dare?" I ask.

"Wait a sec this isn't a slumber party I don-" Marsh started

" UN-cut you idiot." I stated playfully.

"oh I get it, now that's more I like it. I'm so in!"

"I guess I'm in too" Fi piped up.

"If you insist" Sighed Gumball.

"ooooh baby I would love to but thanks to bat brain-"

"sup"

"-over there I think Ima go fight with my frizzin' fur some more. Don't you do anythin' funny." cake said clearly aimed at Marshall.

"Love you too kitty! I'll miss you soooooo much baby!" Marshall gushed dramatically. Me and Fi giggled as cake hissed and left.

"O.K. you go first Rose, since it was your idea." Gumball said

"Alright shoot."

"Truth or dare?" asked Fi

"umm Dare"

"Take off your bra!" She stated all too happy.

"Fine" Just as i stood up to go to the closet to complete the task someone *cough* *cough* Marshall *cough* said 'do it here'. So now with a huge blush on my face I took the thing off without taking off my shirt.

"Happy?" I said through gritted teeth.

" very, a little shocked with the lace though"

"shut it Bat-Brain!"

"oh boo" he booed playfully.

"truth or dare marsh"

"truth" he said kinda quick. Hmmmmm interesting.

"Alright tough guy why don't you explain that little dream to Fi over there?"

He gulped "you mean the one with the mon-'

"you know _that_ dream, emphasis on 'that'"

"Fine" Gummy just raised an eyebrow while Fi looked confused.

"What dream" "just come here" the three oh us scooted away from gumball. "O.K I had this dream when I was in the candy kingdom and in Bubba's room" he whispered "then the next thing I knew Bubba shows up in a f-french maids outfit" YES I herd a stutter "He was all like 'I've been bad p-p-punish m-me the-" "Oh mai Glob, Marshal you got the hots for Gumball?" Why the hell did you do that? This was one of the few moments where the VAMPIRE FUCKING KING is embarrassed and you go and ruin it. Thanks a bunch Fionna, just thanks. Marshy was as tomato and I was trying to stifle a laugh but, of coarse, I failed.

"Did I miss Something?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." the three of us said in perfect unison.

"truth or d-dare?" Ahh still stuttering dear Vampire King

"dare" did he just say that or am I goin' crazy.

Marshy looked amused "fine, say somethin' dirty"

"a pig in a mud bath" ha, funny

" you know that's not what I mean"

(a/n: please read further than the next line it was the first thing I thought about.)

"umm...err...oh I got it. So there was this girl, more like a prostitute, was suddenly sexually assaulted by a random man. She was screaming 'RAPE' and ' get fuck off me' and what not but, and here's the kicker, her being a prostitute she was moaning very loudly and wanton, but the man barley touched her. So the lesson is it's not really rape if you take pleasure out of it." he stated the whole thing completely unaffected.

"'rape'" I went to start a mushroom closet (a/n:anime reference.)

"Why the fuck did you mention 'rape' man. I thought that you were gonna say a bad joke or something. Look at poor Rose, she's muttering 'rape' over and over again in a ... mushroom closet?" Marshall said laughing.

"what? You said say something dirty and that was the first thing that came to mind" Gummy said innocently.

"whatever, yo Fio truth or dare?"

"Dare cuz I'm boss like dat!" she said posing like a hero

"Yea yea yea Hero, I dare you to dance" I piped up at "dance"

"what?"

"dance"

"how?"

"Ugh" Marshy then pulled out his _old _ipod and started playing "Blurred Lined"

"OHMAIGLOB Marshy I hadn't herd this song in forever" I gushed and he smiled, not a cocky smirk, but a genuine smile._  
_

" yea I know I'm awesome now shut up and show bunny-girl how to make that booty work!" He started dancing and gummy was trying so hard not to sing-a-long. Just give in to temptations man. It wasn't long before me and Fi were losing it in the music.

"You wanna hug me

What rhymes with 'hug me'?

He-e-eey

Okay now he was close

Try to domesticate ya?

But your an animal, Baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate ya

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no papers

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not your maker..." Me and Marshy sang along. When the song was over I plopped on the floor.

"*huff* *huff* damn Fio *huff* I didn't that you could dance with so much..ass." Marshy said trying to catch his breath.

"Yaaas Grrrrl!"

"no Rose just no"

"Hey at least I tried but damn let's get to the real _UN-cut_ stuff, and no 'watch your mouth' 'cause shit's gonna get real."

"you sa-" Gummy started

"I SAID shit is going to be getting real dammit. Jeez. Truth or dare Marshy"

" Ima say dare this time"

"Gumball. You. Closet. Now! For like, 10...(looked at fi and she gave the thumbs up) 10 minutes."

Marshall's P.O.V. (I'm not that good at his pov so please bear with me, but hey he's been around for a thousand years he should sound somewhat educated right? O.K shutting up now.)

Did she just say that? Yep she did. Just my fucking luck. A lot can happen in 10 freakin' minutes. I didn't even notice when the girls pushed me and Bubba in a closet. It was actually roomy...and dark...and way too quiet for my taste.

"hey Marshall" It looks like Gumball broke the ice.

I gulped "yes"

"can I ask you something?"

"you just did"

silence "fine shoot"

"Do you l-like me?" Oh Shit, his voice was shaking slightly.

"sure I do g-"

"as more than a friend?" Wait, WHAT!?

"where are you going with this" Instead of answering me,I guess actions speak louder than words, I saw him (I can see in the dark, "vampire". duh) lean forward and kiss me. It wasn't a rough tongue kiss but it was small hesitated. I wrapped my hands on his waist and kissed back gently. Unfortunately me being the greedy bastard that I am I wanted more. I turned our slow kiss into a rough, passionate, tongue filled makeout-session. Still wanting more I pushed Bubba on the door and started lifting him. He got the hint and he wrapped his legs around my waist while intertwining his fingers in my hair. I reluctantly removed my lips and he let out a moan of disapproval. To distract him I started grinding my hips to his. Of course I was gonna posses him as mine so I started my attack on his neck. Instincts told me to bite, but I ignored it and just sucked and occasionally nipped on that section between the neck and shoulder. While doing this my hand just so happened to slide up his shirt. He shivered when my hand brushed his nipples. I took one in between my fingers, rubbing, tweaking and just all around playing with them. Bubba was bucking his hips trying to get more friction. When I sucked a bit harder on his neck he whimpered. I sucked a little bit harder while nipping making sure to leave a mark. Oh yea, he's mine.

Meanwhile with Rose(her P.O.V.)

All that I heard coming from the closet was a bunch of bumping, scratching noises, thuds and a whole lot of moans and grunts. Best. Dare. EVER!

"Hey Fifi guess what, guess what, guess what?" damn I sound like a little kid.

"what, what, what?"

"GUMLEE PREVAILS" I whisper-yelled

"wait, 'gumlee'? That means...uh...the 'lee' obviously belongs to Marshall 'Lee', so that would mean...umm...uuhhhhh...errrrr...um carry the one..." she muttered and I got peeved.

"FOR GLOBS SAKE WOMAN!" I practically yelled. "I don't know how the hell you got math into this but 'Gumlee', 'Marball', 'Gumshall' or whatever the hell you wanna call it is a couples name. Obviously Marshall and Gumball are an item, and your talking about 'carry the one'. Where the fuck did you get 'carry the one' from?" I said angrily.

"Woah chill out. Anyway isn't weird cuz they're both guys?"

"ohh of course not cute, adorable, naïve Fionna. When 2 people, doesn't matter the gender, like each other very much they go out." I explained carefully.

"ohhhhhhhh now I get it."

"Awwwww Fifi your so cute I could just eat you up!"

"please don't"

THUD followed by "AHHH...oh" and a series of more loud ass moans. "Daaamn I think that was gum-gum, I'm pretty sure it's over 10 minutes now."

"yea those two are starting to get loud." well I'm glad she agrees. Me and Fi went to the door and opened it, not bothering to be quiet.

OH MAI GLOB! Words can't describe this. I dunno 'bout Fi, but let me tell you, this view almost gave me a nosebleed. Picture this, sexy-as-fuck vampire king(shirtless I might add) over a simply delicious looking candy prince(again SHIRTLESS). Did I mention that said prince was a moaning writhing mess as said king was moving his hand lo- wait let me stop this, if I go into any further detail of this *gulp* image I'm really going to get a nosebleed(sorry yaoi fan girls and boys).

"O.K as much as I love this but times way up boys." I guess they didn't notice me come in until I spoke because it kinda looks like I scared the living crap out of Gumball. Marshy on the other hand just looked flat out pissed (beyond peeved, yikes) while gummy scrambled to find his shirt to put it on.

"Dammit Ro, you could have gave me like 5 more minutes, jeez" Marshy said while lazily putting his shirt on not bothering to button it up. He and gummy zipped up their pants(A/N: can you tell what they were doing dear readers *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*) stepped out of the closet then slouched on the couch.

"soooo whose turn is it?" Fi asked oblivious to the situation. The innocence it real.

"mine" uh please tell me that wasn't Marshall "Rose..." oh shit it was "... truth or dare?" can I que a 'GULP' with a side order of terror!

"ummm..dare?" Wicked smile oh crap bad choice Rose, BAD CHOICE." I-I mean truth."

"Too late. I dare you to be a neko for the rest of the game." My cheeks grew hot. Both gum-gum and Fifi probably don't know what a neko is because they looked utterly confused

"R-really marshy that's too embarrassing."

"Bullshit I know for a fact that you still have the ears in your bag, correct me if I'm wrong." I Grumbled angrily while going to get the ears.

"what's a neko?" asked Fi and Gumball (no more nickname for you) "Well-" interrupt much

"A neko is an anime fantasy cat person, it could be a boy or girl. They can be used for sex-slaves, a personal servant, a maid, or just a pet. Since I now have this sexy piece of eye candy I don't really need a sex-Kitten but I sure as hell could use me a maid or personal servant! Plus it's amusing to just see her wear those ears and act like cat."

"I want a neko too!" exclaimed the heroine.

"Here I got the damned ears on now Gummy truth or dare?"

"Where the hell is the anime voice" asked Marshall (no more nickname for you too)

"I swear when this shit is over I will fuckin' kill you" i threatened

"That's no way to talk to your master, bad kitty"

"Grrrrr"

"um...truth"

"Oh right...(dazzle) ne gummy-san was Marshall-sama's ochin-chin big?"

"What the hell?!" Marshall exclaimed

" If your talking about his penis then I didn't get a chance to see it." He stated un-affected. "aw man" " How can u act so nonchalant?" Marshall was still slightly yelling

"Fionna truth or dare?"

"He did it again" "Marshall-sama Please shhh."

"Once again dare cuz Ima boss" typical Fionna.

"Do the unexpected"

"pfff dude that's so easy! Watch this!" She got up and started walking toward me. I don't know whats gonna happen so i just sat there. When she reached me she grabbed on roughly to my collar (neko's have collars too) and kissed me ... wait, KISSED ME. Instincts kicked in and I kissed back, _almost,_ not caring that it was "innocent" Fifi I was kissing, but I must admit she is pretty good Just when I was about to get seriously serious she pulled away.

"Rose listen and listed good, Your. My. Bitch. Now. Got it?" I never heard her talk like this she had such a chilling voice.

"Nya?!" Translation, neko for "What?!"

"Hey wait your turn"

"Marshall do us all a favor and shut the fuck up." she defiantly been hanging out with me and Marshall too much to be using such words, and her eyes, her eyes were so full of hatred and evil That I almost didn't recognize her, but after about 3 seconds that same blank but happy look back on her face.

"un-expected right? I bet you didn't see that coming huh?" She smiled...sweetly at me. I am officially scared/impressed by Fi.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the fuck just happened" I managed to get out.

"The unexpected"

"Fionna-chan's mean" damn this dare, damn this voice, damn this game! Who the hell said to play this anyway?!

"nahhh man, I'm not mean I'm just doing the unexpected now, Gumball truth or dare?"

"Dare" Fionna (defiantly no more nickname for you) whispered in his ear the dare. Unconsciously using my super hearing I heard her say 'get Marshall excited'. Well this chick ain't as innocent as I thought. Late I know but still. With a slight blush on his cheeks he shifted his position on the couch so he could sit on Marshall's lap. He pretended to look surprised but I knew that if I heard her so did he. Since I'm a total yaoi fan girl I went to get a front row seat, just in time too. Gumball leaned in to give Marshall a small hesitated kiss or two. As the kisses got deeper his eyes fluttered shut while Marshall's stayed open a bit while looking at, yes you guessed it, me. Still looking at me he forced Gumball's mouth open and sucked on his tongue. This is one hell of a dare! They shared yet another passionate kiss and Gumball started to softly rock his hips and Marshall started grinding as a response. Just as things started getting good everything stoped. No warnings it just stoped. I have only one question.

"Why?" que winy anime voice. Did I already say damn this dare? Well I'm just glad he didn't make me do anything.

"he got 'excited' thus the dare being completed." he stated matter-of-factly while getting off of Marshall. "Boo!" I said half-heartedly. Marshall crossed his legs trying to hide how 'excited' he was. "what has this game to?"

"Okay guys it's getting late. Now you ain't gotta go home gut you do got to get the heck up outta here." stated...cake? Where in the fuck did she come from?!

"Yea it's kinda dark out but you can crash here if you want to Rose." Fionna said cheerfully.

"I'm scared you might do something 'un-expected' again." I said quickly dismissing the idea ( in my regular voice.)

"Your mean" she wined

"Nope your going to do something un-expected again."

"I promise I won't" still wining.

" I'm good, I'll just crash at Marshy's."

"No you won't, I'm going to go 'drop Bubba off' at the candy kingdom." and with that he and Gumball left out the window."

"Looks like I'm just gonna go ho-" I was interupted by Fionna wraping her arms around my waist.

"Got you"

HELP!

A/N:Okay that wasn't too bad. I re-read it a few times and it was pretty good so yea. Please review and please no flames. So um I hope you liked it. Before I forget the next fic I'm going to make is going to be a Q&A with Marshall and Rose so you can review if you want to ask them some questions. Once again I hope you liked it and I would appreciate if you told me what I did wrong or what I can improve on. Thanks guys! (*0*)


End file.
